ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog)
How Rouge joined the Tourney Rouge the Bat is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic bat and jewel thief working as a part-time government spy for the President of the United Federation, and an agent on loan for the Guardian Units of Nations.5 A world-famous freelance treasure hunter,67 Rouge has a weakness for jewels, like the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, which she always obsesses about. As a spy, Rouge is trained in combat, stealth and infiltration, and possesses both super-level kicking power and flight. Rouge is in short, an enigma, as her motivations are always in question. In truth, she is usually just out for herself. She is smart, sassy and seductive, and knows how to get what she wants. Once she has a target in mind, she always goes for it, regardless of the costs. Beneath her ditsy exterior though, she is a calculating realist and her motives are always mercenary in nature. Regardless, she is loyal to her closest friends and has more than once helped Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies save the world. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a gem beside her. After the announcer calls her name Flies into the air and throws the gem up as the camera zooms saying "I'm Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge." Special Moves Beauty Shock (Neutral) Rouge uses her voice to shoot an ultrasonic wave at her opponent. Black Wave (Side) Rouge raises her left hand and twirls around herself once, while calling out the move's name. She will then form a series of harmful black ripples around her opponent. Screw Kick (Up) Rouge jumps directly into the air while spinning around on her vertical axis at such speed that she leaves afterimages. As she spins, Rouge unleashes a powerful whirling kick which will damage any enemy above her. Heart Mine (Down) Rouge pulls out a pink heart-shaped mine and attaches it to the ground. A few seconds after being attached, the mine will detonate, damaging its nearby surroundings. Jewel Storm (Hyper Smash) Rouge says "Present for you!" then throws a handful of counterfeit gems in all kinds of colors at her opponent. Secret Spear (Final Smash) Rouge spins whilst horizontal in mid-air to attack opponents feet first with a drilling kick. After 15 hits, Rouge blows a kiss and says "Buh bye!" then kicks her opponent in the jaw, knocking him/her away. Bonus Costumes Rouge_heroes_32.png|Sonic Heroes outfit Sonic-Free-Riders-Rouge-artwork1.png|Sonic Riders outfit Witch_Rouge.png|Witch Rouge Sonic Heroes outfit Rouge's first Bonus Costume is her outfit from Sonic Heroes. To unlock, one must lear Classic-Adventure with Rouge without continuing. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You gained Rouge's Sonic Heroes outfit! She'll lower security lasers now!" Then, highlight Rouge and press Minus once. Sonic Riders outfit Rouge's second Bonus Costume is her outfit from the Sonic Riders series. To unlock, one must kill 75 Smash Run enemies with Rouge. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Holy stolen goods! Rouge in her Sonic Riders outfit will steal the grand prize!" Then, highlight Rouge and press Minus twice. Witch Rouge Rouge's third Bonus Costume is her witch costume from Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. to unlock, one must get 3,245 ft. in Home-Run Contest with Rouge. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Happy Halloween from Witch Rouge! She won't give candy, but she'll steal it!" Then, highlight Rouge and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Rouge holds her left arm up and spins saying "All the world's jewels will be mine." then swings her left arm. #Rouge flies down and holds her left hand out saying "How's that? Perfect? Like me?" #Rouge looks around, then does a kick saying "Wonder if there are any jewels around here..." On-Screen Appearance Flies to her point and flaps her wings saying "Better behave yourselves!" Trivia *Rouge's rival is Yzak Joule's G Project Mobile Suit, GAT-X102 Duel Gundam. Category:Sonic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume